Brother's Keeper
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: The final battle is approaching, will an alliance between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru work? Will hidden feelings get in the way and bring disaster?
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Hello! My first attempt at a non-oneshot fic. I hope you like it!  
I had to revise this a little bit for formatting.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I own nothing except a cat and an old Toyota Tercel. I wish I owned Sess, life would be a lot…mmmm….

* * *

**Brother's Keeper** Chapter 1 

"Report."  
"My Lord, General Ryka has seen the hanyou's armies moving north. His mounted forces and youkai infantry divisions received heavy casualties.   
"Our estimated losses?"  
The soldier hesitated before continuing in a softer voice. "Captain Makai escaped when his position was ambushed at Kyo bridge. Our nearby stockade at Shijo was overran and razed to the ground." The messenger paused again, swallowing convulsively. "General Gijan and his forces were destroyed."  
Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. The loss of a good commander in war was never welcome news. After a few minutes of brooding silence, he called for his chamberlain.  
"Jaken!"  
"Hai, mi lord Sesshomaru!"  
The taiyoukai motioned to the mud spattered courier. "See that he is fed and given a place to rest. He will return to the front in the morning."  
"Hai, mi lord!"  
The soldier did not look particularly thrilled with the prospect of returning to mortal danger so soon, but he bowed his head respectfully to his master.   
Sesshomaru mused over the ancient map, his calculating mind working over the possibilities. Naraku had been using his silver tongue to ingratiate himself to the Taiyoukai of the South, manipulating the old neko-youkai for his own purposes. While he collected the Shikon shards he lusted after, the hanyou moved his 'master's' armies to seize the borderlands and destroy those who opposed him.  
War had been inevitable and the Western Lord would not allow the challenge to go unanswered.  
Knowing that Naraku would seek the shards held by Inuyasha and his group, Sesshomaru had decided to head things off before they became worse. He had found his half-brother's group camped two days east of his borders and suggested a temporary alliance. The hanyou's response had been typical and ended with him dangling from the taiyoukai's choking grip. The miko that traveled with Inuyasha had better sense and recognized the value of a combined front. She promised to have the group restocked and to the Western Palace within the week.  
Just before he turned to leave, the miko smiled at him.  
Sesshomaru tapped his claws across the top the desk as he thought over the incident. His brother's wench was a strange creature. Human, but strange.  
Days had passed, they should have arrived by now. His irritation manifested itself in a deep gouge across the polished wooden surface.  
The sharp noise caused the guard at his left side to tick her head his direction fractionally. She relaxed when it was apparent Sesshomaru was not in any danger.   
At least, not from anything but his own thoughts.

* * *

The sun had just set by the time Inuyasha and his friends were in sight of his half-brother's castle. The humans and tiny kitsune were amazed at the expansive collection of buildings. The fading colors of sunset made the palace ethereal with deep slate colored roofs and pale creamy walls. Torches and watch fires lined the ramparts and towers, golden splashes of light that looked like fireflies.  
Inuyasha grimaced at the familiar twinge in his chest at seeing the palace. "Alright, everybody listen! I'm not sure what Sesshomaru is up to, so everyone be alert for anything. Don't trust anyone and don't let anybody try to separate you."  
"A little paranoid don't you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a wry grin.  
"This is my brother's castle, I don't have many good memories of this place."  
The darkness in his tone made the miko regret her comment.

* * *

Alerted to their approach, Sesshomaru sent his retainer to escort them inside.   
Kagome frowned with distaste when the little toad demon appeared at the gate and lifted his chin.  
"Welcome to the Sunset Palace of Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!" Jaken cried out imperiously.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed past the annoying creature. Jaken sputtered his indignation and grasped for his little hat that nearly fell from his bald head.  
"Take us to my brother, you little turd," the hanyou growled.  
Lamp-like eyes glowed a putrid yellow and the demon shook his ever present staff at Inuyasha. "You may be Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother, but you will show respect while you are here!"  
"Feh!"  
Practically quivering, Jaken stomped through the grand entranceway and toward the interior of the castle.  
Kagome gasped at the sumptuous but simplistic beauty of the palace. Clean lines and understated color pallets made the rooms calm and peaceful. Fabulous gardens seemed around every corner and the miko knew she would get hopelessly lost without guidance. Guards in dress uniforms were placed at every hallway junction and watched the strange companions with interest but not open hostility. Kagome smiled at everyone they passed, hoping to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.  
The group followed the little toad demon across the burnished wooden walkways and along the side of a large building. Wide sliding doors were pulled back to allow the cooling night breezes to wander through the vast structure. Golden light spilled out onto the ground, making the group pass from the darkness to dawn and back again.  
Miroku slowed in the largest pool of streaming light and stared at the interior of the building.  
Noticing that they were short a companion, the group stopped and turned back to look at the houshi. Kagome approached her friend to see what had drawn his interest.  
The building was an enormous dojo. Huge scrolls depicting warrior axioms and banners with the Taisho crest hung from the vaulted ceilings and bamboo walls. Torches lit every corner of the room, hanging from sconces and evenly spaced chandeliers to provide ambient coverage. Weapon displays and tatami mats were everywhere they looked, all well maintained and in perfect order. Several groups of youkai were honing their battle skills, the sounds of their combat bouncing off the polished walls.  
The object of Miroku's attention stood alone practicing with a pole arm that was taller than she was. A plain black training gi did not disguise the feminine curves of the inu-youkai as she moved smoothly through different stances. Her long snowy hair was braided nearly to her knees, shining starkly against the black fabric of her outfit. Her tail wrapped tightly around her waist like a belt, keeping it from getting tangled. A lilac crescent moon shone on the woman's brow, but her cheekmarks were different from Sesshomaru's familiar twin stripes. A bold black slash dragged back from the corners of her violet eyes and down the curve of her jaw line, making her look exotic and slightly feral.  
"Who is that?" the monk asked.  
Sango frowned at her friend's tone.  
Jaken blinked into the golden light of the dojo. "That is Captain Suna of Lord Sesshomaru's personal guard!"  
Inuyasha growled under his breath. "Captain? There's no way she deserves it."  
Jaken was about to squawk in outrage when a silken voice rolled out of the dark.  
"Captain, I believe my half-brother would like a demonstration."  
The female demon ceased her practice drills and dropped her knees in a low bow.   
Sesshomaru stepped up to the knot of friends, his silver hair flowing like water in the gentle evening breeze.  
Kagome's breath caught a moment at seeing the moonlit taiyoukai. He was dressed in a midnight blue haori with matching hakama rather than his normal white attire. Silver swirls were embroidered across the hemline of the outfit highlighting the color of his knee length mane. A myriad of unnamed emotions blazed through her mind faster than she could identify when his cold amber gaze touched her briefly before looking over the others.  
Gathering her thoughts, she looked from one brother to the other. "You don't have to, Inuyasha—"  
"Keh, we'll see how good she is," his arrogant smirk made the miko grit her teeth.  
Inuyasha tromped up the stairs of the dojo and moved to stand near the kneeling guard woman.  
Like a puppet pulled by invisible strings, Suna rose gracefully from her position on the floor. Her violet eyes flowed appraisingly over the hanyou's body. Her voice was as smooth as a frozen lake, "Lord Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Without waiting for a response, she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Bruised, bloody or beaten, my Lord?"  
The friends were a little taken aback. The taiyoukai answered: "Bruised."  
Bowing her head in acknowledgement, Suna turned her attention back to Inuyasha.  
A lizard youkai gave the hanyou a wooden bokken. Inuyasha looked at the weapons strangely before hefting it to gauge the balance. "Wooden sword, huh?"  
"Well, duh!" Shippo cried out. "You're wearing a sword on your belt! They think that's what you're best at!"  
Inuyasha snapped at the little kitsune. "Shut up! Or do you want me to use you as practice?"  
The fox youkai bit back his reply with a growl and settled to watch the fight perched on Kagome's shoulder.  
Suna said nothing, her glaive loose in her calloused fingers.  
After a moment, Inuyasha lost his patience. "You gonna stare at me all night or are we gonna get this started?"  
Suna remained still, waiting.  
"Fine!" He charged, intending to bash the woman on her pale head. He struck nothing but air.  
Barely moving more than a few inches, she dodged his swings effortlessly. She didn't even raise her weapon, just stepped backwards out of his reach.  
Kagome was reminded of the first battle she had witnessed between Inuyasha and his brother. Sesshomaru was incredibly fast and it seemed that this youkai was as well.  
Growling with frustration, Inuyasha roared: "You can't keep backing up forever!"  
As his bokken missed her yet again, he was surprised to see her snap her wrists up and pop him in the face with the haft of her weapon, knocking him back a few paces. He shook his head and felt the butt of the glaive poke him in the stomach forcing him to double over. Sharp raps on his arms made him grunt and crouch to defend his sore abdomen.  
As quickly as she attacked, Suna stepped back, weapon ready.  
"Bruised," she said clearly, not taking her eyes off the dazed hanyou.  
The fight had lasted only a few seconds.  
"Bloody."  
Kagome gasped at the taiyoukai.  
Inuyasha growled and threw the wooden practice sword away. He snatched the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "We'll see how you like this!"  
"Inuyasha, don't!" the miko was stopped by Sesshomaru's next words.  
"She is a Kekkai," he said quietly.  
"A Kekkai?" Sango asked.  
"You know what that means?" Kagome turned to her taijiya friend, trying to ignore the fear gnawing at her stomach.  
"Yes, my grandfather told me about them. They are an ancient inu-clan that swore fealty to the Taisho bloodline. They serve as guards, soldiers and advisors to the ruling Lord. Their loyalty and honor is legendary..." An odd tone of respect threaded through the amazement in Sango's voice. "I have never actually seen one before."  
Jaken spoke, puffing his chest up. "Yes! Captain Suna's father was Lord Inutaisho's personal attendant!"  
"But Inuyasha is half Taisho…"  
"That is why she will not kill him," Sesshomaru's golden eyes tightened at the corners.  
Kagome looked back at the sparring pair, her gaze thoughtful.  
Suna eyed the enchanted fang leveled at her. Inuyasha's face was pulled into a smirk, sure of his victory.  
Again, she waited for the impatient male to attack, leaving himself open for retaliation. He swung the heavy blade with more swiftness that she had first surmised but she still escaped its edge by a few inches.  
She frowned after a few passes that lifted her hair. _He swings the sword around like a club_, she thought with disgust.  
After another wide pass of the blade, Suna planted the end of her glaive on the floor and used it to lever her body up to kick Inuyasha in the chest.  
Caught by surprise, the male stumbled back, but kept his feet. He coughed roughly and then jerked as another kick came to his shoulder. Reacting instinctively, he snatched her pale foot and twisted trying to sprain the ankle.  
Spinning quickly in the air to follow his action and leave her ankle straight—Suna used her other foot to kick him across the face.  
Freeing her, Inuyasha shook his head to clear it as he watched the woman land in a handspring before dropping back to her feet. Her eyes glittered with amusement. Suna leaped forward to grasp her still falling weapon that had been released during her spin. Using her momentum she swung the glaive's haft at his feet, intending to trip him.  
Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, horrified and amazed at how quickly the two fighters moved.  
Inuyasha hopped up to avoid the sweeping pole arm and brought his sword down with his full weight.  
Yanking her weapon back up to block, the haft was sliced evenly by the enchanted blade. The youkai leaped backward just in time to avoid getting cut herself. Suna frowned for a brief second at the parted glaive, then she flipped the bladed side around to grip it near the steel. Her stance changed to use the wooden halves as make-shift bo sticks. Inuyasha's smirk of triumph vanished; now she had two weapons.  
The human spectators watched as the already quick action increased in pace again.   
Inuyasha ignored or blocked Suna's blows, focusing his strength in bringing the Tetsusaiga around to slice at the woman.  
The guard's frown deepened, darkening her pretty features.  
"You rely on your sword too much," she said.  
Cracking one bo stick on the back of his hand to numb his fingers, Suna used the hooked blade of her broken glaive to snag the Tetsusaiga's cross guard. A swift jerk and the enchanted sword flew across the dojo, sinking tip first into the polished floor.  
As quick as a snake, Suna flicked the raw edge of her bo-stick across Inuyasha's cheek, leaving a scarlet trail. Blood trickled through the sweat beading his face.  
"Bloody." Suna didn't have to see her master's nod.  
The taiyoukai's cold eyes gleamed in the dark. "Beaten," he called to his champion.  
"No!" Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer.  
Inuyasha shook his throbbing fingers trying to get back the feeling in his digits. He glowered at his adversary, "Shut up, Kagome! I can handle her."  
Pain lanced across the miko's pale face. Sango and Miroku looked at each with concern.  
Suna tossed away the broken halves of her glaive and settled into what Kagome thought looked vaguely like a judo stance.  
The hanyou snarled and came at his opponent who deftly blocked and dodged his frenzied swipes. Inuyasha was tiring while Suna appeared to have an endless stream of energy and speed.  
No longer held back by the cumbersome weapon, the guard woman's inhuman grace emerged. Smooth rolls and twists kept Inuyasha striking at thin air, as if she were dancing around him. It made him even angrier.  
He charged at her, changing direction suddenly to catch the woman off guard. A quick hop and Suna pulled up her knees into a roll that carried her easily over the hanyou's back.  
She felt a slight tug and a strange sensation as the bottom ten inches of her snowy braid thumped to the wooden floor. Silken strands still fell loosely around her face as Inuyasha turned to her with an evil smirk.  
Suna grasped the ragged edge of her braid, her eyes narrowing angrily.  
_Uh oh_, Kagome flinched. _Never mess with a girl's hair…_  
All pretense of a demonstrative combat ended, the guard's movements became quick and deadly. Her hands and feet moved faster than the humans could see, driving Inuyasha back across the mat. Kagome bit her lip, hoping Sesshomaru's statement that the Kekkai would not kill his brother was right.  
Leaping up, Suna grasped Inuyasha's shoulders and flipped herself forward. Using her weight and leverage, she threw the hanyou over her head and hard into the bamboo wall.  
Both fighters were sweating freely, their white hair darkened and sticking to their skin. Inuyasha pushed himself up from the floor, grimacing at the feeling of his bruised ribs. _I won't let this wench beat me!_  
A tiny frown pulled at Suna's mouth. _Time to finish this._  
She flipped backwards into a handstand as he dove at her. Springing back to her feet she charged into the gap he had provided by overstepping his mark and landed a solid blow to his already tender stomach. Suna's quicksilver hair whipped around as she drove her elbow into the hanyou's back.  
"Beaten," she said quietly.  
Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and exhausted.  
The human companions stood huddled together in the pool of golden light, frozen in place by the magnitude of the combat they had witnessed.  
"Inu…yasha?" Kagome called timidly.  
The Western Lord did not say anything but watched his brother's harsh gasps. Suna walked back across the dojo, bowing her head respectfully to her master.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" a childish voice cheered.  
Inuyasha's scent changed drawing Suna's attention back to his crouched form.  
A little human girl with dark hair tied in an unruly ponytail squealed with delight as she saw the taiyoukai through the dojo doors. She started to race heedlessly across the tatami mats toward him.  
Suna tensed when Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson and growled deep in his throat.  
He leapt forward, claws extended to kill.  
Unaware, the child skipped into the enraged hanyou's path.  
Kagome and the others sucked in their breath to scream but knew it would be too late, Inuyasha was a red and white blur.  
_"Rin!"_  
The action happened so fast that it was nearly instantaneous.  
Quicker than lightening, Suna grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and yanked the child behind her body. Pulling into a defensive spin, the guard shot her right hand out to snatch the closest weapon she saw. Finishing the turn with all her might, Suna smashed the sword hilt across Inuyasha's face.  
The hanyou flew back into the dojo wall, striking hard enough to shake the building. He attempted to push himself up before his strength deserted him completely and he collapsed to the floor, bleeding.  
Kagome tore her anguished gaze from her friend back to the guard woman, afraid to look. Her eyes widened as everyone else stared.  
Suna stood alert and ready for Inuyasha should he try to stand. She still stood between the child and the hanyou, protecting the little girl from his claws. In her right hand she held the Tetsusaiga.  
A _transformed_ Tetsusaiga.  
The companions and demons alike were at a loss for words.  
Sesshomaru moved first, walking up to his captain. He stared at the glowing fang as it lay peacefully in her grip.  
Kagome's mind screamed as her voice failed her. _No! He'll make her give him the sword!_  
Suna's violet eyes flickered back and forth from the fallen hanyou to her Lord, waiting for his command.  
Sesshomaru's voice was strange, "Rin?"  
Understanding, Suna looked back at the trembling child.  
The little girl was very pale, shock making her chocolate eyes nearly black in her cherubic face. She turned her head slowly to the inu-youkai female.  
Seeing that the child was unable to focus, Suna slid her arm down and gathered the little girl into her chest. The guard woman's sleek tail uncurled from her waist and wrapped around the girl's legs for added support. Rin's tiny weight was barely noticeable, letting the guard keep the sword ready incase of an attack.  
Suna presented the child to Sesshomaru for his inspection. His clawed hand traced softly across the little girl's cheek. Tears streaked from Rin's soulful eyes as she suddenly started crying. The relief of seeing her guardian so close made her little body shake as she reached out to him.  
Suna let Rin slide gently to her feet beside the taiyoukai, where the child hugged him desperately around his legs. The guard watched a moment to make sure Rin would not collapse from her ordeal.  
A sudden whiff of blood made Suna snap to attention, gripping Inuyasha's sword tighter. The Tetsusaiga hummed slightly at her agitation. Her sharp violet eyes lit on the tiny fallen drops that lay on the polished wooden floor. Concerned, she looked up at the frozen amber gaze of her master. His expression was neutral, making her swallow her question.  
Sesshomaru's hand was tight in a fist, unknowingly cutting his palm with his sharp claws. After a moment, he softened and started stroking the human girl's hair soothingly.  
Kagome's mouth dropped open at the uncharacteristic display from the demon lord.  
His voice was quiet. "Return the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha."  
The companions blinked, not sure they heard Sesshomaru correctly.  
After a long glance at her lord, Suna turned and cautiously approached Inuyasha's battered body to lay the sword's hilt under his limp fingers. Unconscious, the hanyou did not react but some of the tension in his shoulders eased as the enchanted fang worked its magic.  
Still on alert for any aggressive movements, Suna backed away as Kagome freed herself from her paralysis. The miko collapsed next to Inuyasha and stroked back his hair, relieved to see the jagged demon marks had faded from his cheeks.   
Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless: "There are rooms prepared for you. Captain, escort our guests to their quarters and then return to my study. Come, Rin." Without another word he spun on his heel and walked away, pausing to make sure that the little girl was following him.  
"Inuyasha….Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kagome's soft words tried to reach through the darkness to the unconscious hanyou.  
"This way, please," Suna leveled her gaze at the half-demon's still form, her expression unreadable.  
Miroku and Sango moved forward to help their friends. Lifting Inuyasha gently, they carried him as the guard waited patiently for them to join her.  
Kagome frowned at the inu female's swaying back. "You didn't have to hurt him so badly."  
Suna turned her head slightly to speak over her shoulder. "I follow orders, my Lady."  
"That isn't good enough," anger crept into the miko's voice.  
"It is all that matters," the youkai countered evenly.  
"You…" Kagome couldn't think through the injustice of it all. "You can make your own decisions! You were sworn to protect his family."  
Stopping, Suna turned on the young woman. "Lord Inuyasha will recover from his injuries within a day. I was not told to kill him."  
The miko bit her lip. "Would you have?"  
Suna's brow creased in mild irritation. "You said it yourself: my oath is to protect the Taisho bloodline."  
The guard turned back forward and said nothing more.  
Kagome's heart lifted somewhat, perceiving that she had seen a little more into the enigmatic guard.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his hand after leaving Rin's bedroom. The child had been fretful, the shock of being caught in an attack had made finding sleep difficult. In an unusual display of charity, the taiyoukai stayed with the little girl until her breathing evened out in slumber.  
Faint crescent claw marks were still visible on the palm of his hand, the blood having been wiped away. The cuts were healing fast as he mused over their existence.   
He waited at his desk, glancing over scrolls that he could not concentrate on. His office was as tidy as his personality, each wall filled with neatly labeled book cases and scroll racks. A large map of the realm hung on the wall opposite his desk, ancient and faded with time. Taiyoukai territories did not change as much as the plots of lesser demons, therefore even though it was very old, the map was still reasonably accurate.  
His mind could not settle, flashing back on the scene in the dojo and the unexpected emotions that had squeezed his heart. He growled to himself in frustration.  
A scratch at the door drew him out of his thoughts. By the demon's scent, he knew it was his Kekkai captain. "Enter."  
Suna instinctively checked the room to see if they were alone before sliding the door shut behind her.  
Sesshomaru studied his guard closely for a few moments. No longer flushed from the combat with his half-brother, her skin had gone back to its normal creamy tone. The black demon stripes along her jawline stood out in sharp relief against her pale skin, drawing his attention toward her deep violet eyes. The lilac moon mark on her forehead declared her inu-youkai heritage just as Sesshomaru's cobalt one did. Her snow white hair had fallen completely from its torn braid and settled across the back of her thighs like a silvery cloak. He saw where she had attempted to capture some of the wayward strands behind her pointed ears, but a few remained free to tickle her cheeks. She was perfectly still, waiting for him to speak.  
Why had the Tetsusaiga allowed her to wield it?  
How had she even managed to _touch_ it?  
He knew from personal experience of the sealing spell his father had enscrolled on the fang. The barrier prevented full-blooded demons from handling the sword, burning those who were foolish enough to try.  
As the minutes stretched out, Suna started to become uncomfortable under her Lord's keen attention. She straightened her shoulders more as he got up from behind his desk to approach her.  
Sesshomaru stopped within touching distance, making Suna shift her weight uneasily. He reached out and snagged a lock of her silvery hair, holding it up to study the jaggedly cut ends.  
Suna couldn't help the grimace that tracked across her face as he observed her damaged mane. Nothing was sacred with Inuyasha.  
The taiyoukai noticed her irritation and almost smiled. He let the captured strands fall through his fingers like water. Had they been anyone else, the movement would have been sensual.  
He moved his clawed hand up and grasped her chin, turning her face from side to side, studying her. Pulling her chin straight again, Sesshomaru pinned her with his amber gaze, forcing her to look at him.  
Suna's insides were churning in a kaleidoscope of thoughts and emotions. Confusion roiled in her violet eyes and tainted her normally spicy scent of cloves and lighting. Her blood thundered in her ears.  
_Was he…?_  
The taiyoukai was surprised to see a tiny flicker shine briefly back at him before vanishing into the amethyst depths of her eyes.  
He leaned closer as if to give her a kiss. He could hear her heart racing.  
"How were you able to wield the Tetsusaiga?"  
A frown wrinkled between her brows, his question was unexpected.  
"I do not know, my Lord."  
"Liar."  
"No, my Lord. I reacted to save Lady Rin, I did not intend to use the sword."  
Mention of his ward's name made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow dangerously. His grip tightened on the guard's jaw unconsciously. Pain flickered across Suna's face, but he knew she would never cry out.  
Sesshomaru thrust the woman away from him, growling. His attention fell to her left arm and he snatched her wrist, causing her sleeve to slide back.  
A wide bruise had started to blemish the smooth skin of her forearm.  
"So he did hit you," it wasn't a question.  
"Hai, my Lord." Her breath was still uneven at the force of Sesshomaru's actions. "Lord Inuyasha is undisciplined but he makes up for it with…enthusiasm."   
"Either that…or you are getting slow."  
Her aura flared angrily. He was baiting her and she knew it. "You saw the fight, my Lord. What do you think?"  
The amusement flickered in Sesshomaru's rich golden eyes. It was the best she would get from him.  
"If he requests it, do you wish me to train him?"  
The taiyoukai turned his back on her and walked to the shuttered window by his desk. He was silent for a moment, thoughtful.  
"He will not ask."  
"As you say, my Lord."  
After a moment, it appeared that he had forgotten her presence.  
"How long do you expect them to stay?"  
The demon lord faced her again from across the room, a tightness formed around his mouth. He was not comfortable with his half-brother's odd group inside the walls of his palace. Yet at the same time he conceded that there was no place better suited to mount a counter attack on Naraku's forces.  
"Long enough."  
"What roaming limitations do you want for them?"  
"They are to be treated as guests, but do not allow them to wander unescorted."  
After a moment, a cloud passed through his molten gaze. "Try to keep an eye on Rin," he said in a low voice.  
Suna watched him closely.  
"I don't want her picking up bad habits from my little brother."  
"Hai, my Lord."  
Thinking again of what happened in the dojo, Sesshomaru looked searchingly at his guard. He had to find out why the Tetsusaiga responded to her. There was time to unravel the mystery, his brother and friends would not be leaving any time soon. Plans and counter-plans rolled smoothly through his calculating mind.  
A pair of deep brown eyes flashed suddenly in his memory. "I have another task for you."  
"Of course," Suna looked at him expectantly.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as sunlight struck her in the face. The rice paper covering the windows were adequate for privacy, but let in far too much light for her liking. She had just pulled her blanket back up over her head when there was a knock on the door.  
Groaning, the miko rolled off the futon and straightened her flannel pajamas before clawing her hair roughly into place. Sliding the shoji door back she blinked at the demon waiting for her.  
"Lady miko," the toad youkai female bowed deeply. "Breakfast will be served in half an hour, please join Lord Sesshomaru in the south dining hall at that time."  
Kagome's heart did a little skip before she opened her mouth to clarify, "Just me? or everyone?"  
The servant looked confused. "I believe everyone, my Lady."  
"Oh," the girl tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
"Lord Sesshomaru said to not be late, my Lady."  
"Late?" grumbled Kagome as the servant sped off down the hallway to spread her message to the other rooms. "Pretty snippy in the morning isn't he?"  
"I'm sure he would say the same about you," said a smooth voice.  
The miko yipped like a kid caught in a cookie jar. The youkai's gaze kindled with mirth at the human's surprise.  
"Cap…?" Kagome frowned. The demon standing before her was the spitting image of Captain Suna, except that it was clearly a male. He had shoulder length hair of the same snowy white and black cheek slashes, but his eyes and moonmark were of a deep teal.  
"No, my Lady. I am Captain Suna's twin brother, Iko. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to come check if you and your companions needed anything."  
"Oh, um…no, thank you. I would like to bathe though, is there a spring nearby?" Inuyasha's warning the night before about being alone slipped her mind at Iko's friendly smile.  
"Of course, this way," He turned to stride down the hallway.  
"Wait! I need to get my soap and shampoo!"  
The guard's brow furrowed in confusion. The assault of a synthetic floral scent made his nose twitch as Kagome ran to catch up with him.  
Iko eyed the colored gels and potions clutched in the miko's arms with suspicion.  
"What are those?"  
"Lilac, sakura blossom, and kiwi!" the human announced cheerfully.   
_Humans are very odd_, Iko thought with a frown. _Their noses must be so poor because of all the strong scents they use_.  
"'Kaa-san! Wait!" a tiny kitsune cub raced out after the miko.   
Warmth filled her heart as she let the auburn bundle climb up to settle on her shoulder.  
Iko's brow raised in question.  
Kagome blushed, "This is Shippo, my adopted son. Shippo, this is Iko."  
The fox child sniffed at the other youkai and decided that the welcoming smile on his face was genuine. "Nice to meetcha!"  
Iko's grin widened. "I am honored, Master Shippo. Will you be joining the Lady in her bath?"  
A thoughtful look crossed Shippo's tiny face. "She bathes a lot—I don't think it's very healthy. But I like playing in the water!"  
The trio laughed as they continued down the walkway.  
As they reached a pair of ornately carved doors, Jaken pushed past the group in a frenzy of broken flower garlands and mud. His nubbly green skin was flushed and his breath came in heavy gasps.  
Kagome blinked at the toad demon. Iko just smiled and answered her unspoken question. "Lady Rin is awake."  
As if on queue: "_Jaaaaaaaakkkeeeeennnnnn!_" the high pitched voice sent the little chamberlain into a panic.  
"Oh! That detestable wretched pest!" he growled as he tried to flee deeper into the castle.  
"Ahh!! Iko-oniichan and Kagome-oneechan!" Rin squealed with pleasure as she saw the two still in the hall. Thoughts of Jaken were wiped from her mind instantly, his new flower crowns forgotten in her little fists . "Can Kagome-oneechan, pick flowers with Rin? Where is Kagome-oneechan going? Breakfast--Who's that?" she gasped, spying Shippo latched onto Kagome's shoulder for dear life.  
"Good morning, Rin-chan," Kagome said beaming at the little girl. "This is Shippo, he's my son."  
"Kagome-oneechan's son?" the child asked in wonder. "Shippo-chan has a cute fluffy tail!"  
Shippo puffed his chest up, "I'm a kitsune!"  
"Would the two of you like to play together? I'm sure it will be fine with Sesshomaru."  
Iko seemed to think about it a moment and then nodded his head, seeing a convenient way to occupy the taiyoukai's ward.  
"I think it's a splendid idea—if Master Shippo does not mind, of course. Lady Rin could give him a tour of the castle gardens."  
The little girl beamed up at the demon guard, nodding her head vigorously. "Can Kagome onee-chan come too?"  
"Lady Kagome still needs to get ready for breakfast. We don't want her to be late, do we?" Iko patted the child on her head, his smile warm enough to set her cheeks glowing.  
Rin put her hands to her mouth. "No! Lord Sesshomaru would be mad! Rin will see Kagome-oneechan at breakfast! Come on Shippo-chan!"  
The miko watched Rin speed off down the hall, shedding blossoms all over the polished floors. Close behind her, Shippo was a little red ball of fluff. The guard chuckled, merriment sparkling in his teal eyes.  
Kagome was a little surprised. The male was totally different from what she had seen of his sister. He had an easy air about him, something that made you immediately comfortable like a favorite sweater.  
"My Lady, your bath awaits," he said gallantly pushing open the carved doors.  
"Please, call me Kagome," she smiled at him.  
His return smile spread to a grin when she gasped, noticing the spring for the first time.  
Nearly the size of an Olympic swimming pool that she used in modern Tokyo, the hot spring was edged with polished stones that gleamed like marble. The rocks were heated from the natural thermal vents and felt wonderful under her toes. Enormous columns sculpted to resemble inu-youkai in their natural forms held the ceiling up around a domed skylight. Warm sunshine filtered through the amber glass soaking the room with golden light. An elegantly carved stone fountain allowed a stream of heated water to cascade down into the main spring pool. The effect provided a convenient place to shower as well as a pleasant soft rushing sound. Scented plants and ferns grew in a lush array around the pool stones giving the room the feeling of the outdoors despite the bamboo walls.   
Kagome thought it looked like heaven on earth.  
Smiling at her pleasure, Iko gently reminded her: "Breakfast will be served soon, you can always come back here later."  
Shaking herself out of her reverie she nodded at him.  
"I will be outside should you need anything, my—Kagome."  
"Thank you, Iko," she smiled warmly at the youkai before setting her soaps and clean kimono on a shelf near the water.  
Sinking into the dreamy warmth, Kagome couldn't help but think: Who knew that the Ice Prince had something as nice as this in his home!

* * *

The others looked up as Kagome stumbled into the dinning hall five minutes late with a sheepish looking Iko standing at her side.  
Suna flashed her brother a glare from behind their Lord's seat.  
Sesshomaru himself looked up with mild annoyance. He had guessed the miko would lose track of time as soon as she started to bathe. Her wits seemed to leak out when she touched heated water.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late!" the miko blushed prettily.  
Inuyasha blinked at her choice of clothing. In all the time they had traveled, he had never seen her wear anything as lavish as the kimono she had on. His eyes traveled over the royal blue silk, following the trail of pink embroidered sakura blossoms down her left sleeve. It brought out highlights in her hair.   
Inuyasha looked away.  
Sesshomaru let his hard gaze focus on Kagome for a moment longer and then he resumed speaking.  
"Forces from the south have been making their way steadily this direction for the last moon . Naraku is being cautious. Many of the commanders of the south do not trust him and are being lured only by promises of wealth. Thus, their loyalty is not guaranteed—"  
"You gonna _buy_ them off?" Inuyasha snorted incredulously.  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "No. But it will give Naraku something to consider when he begins sending in armies that may end up augmenting ours rather than destroying us like he intends."  
Miroku chewed his thumb speculatively. "He will not have been able to bribe all of the commanders. Surely there are some who are still loyal to the Southern Taiyoukai."  
"There are, but Naraku has insinuated himself into Lord Kinjo's confidence. The old fool is ordering the soldiers to comply with the hanyou himself."  
"But why bring us here? We won't be able to help much against an army," Sango's eyes were dark with worry.  
Sesshomaru looked at the taijiya. "Naraku seeks the jewel fragments that you possess. Not only will he focus his strongest forces here but he will also lead them himself. He will not risk the jewel falling into the hands of a lesser demon. It is the best chance to be rid of the hanyou for good."  
"Keh, and save your skinny ass in the process."  
"Inuyasha, this is not a request for your help. This is a suggestion of combining forces toward a common goal."  
The hanyou grumbled, crossing his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "It's not like you to be charitable. What do you have going?"  
"Charitable? Do not misunderstand me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's molten gaze narrowed. "You are here for my convenience as well as your own. Naraku will come here. I will not have to waste time searching him out."  
The hanyou growled.  
"Can we count on either of the other Cardinal Lords for assistance?" Miroku broke in, hoping to distract the volatile pair.  
Sesshomaru looked to the houshi. "The other Lords have their own spies and surely know of Naraku's advances. All out war between taiyoukai is not unknown yet is exceedingly rare. Mutual distrust has kept us from fighting before. We each know that even the victorious would be severely weakened after prolonged battle. It would be little trouble at all for one of the 'neutral' Lords to sweep in and claim dominance over all with fresh troops."  
"It's like lake of thin ice: everywhere you turn, you're in danger," Kagome's voice was soft. She fiddled absently with her bowl of miso, having lost her appetite.  
"By having you here with the jewel fragment, I have stacked the odds in our favor. Naraku will be unable to resist coming to a ground of our choosing."  
Miroku and Sango nodded. Inuyasha looked sulky, but the glint in his eyes spoke of how eager he was to meet Naraku's challenge.  
Kagome felt determination coil in chest. So much pain was brought to her friends by the evil hanyou, she would see that he was dealt with in the same manner.  
"The North and Eastern Lords are coming here in two weeks' time to discuss battle plans." Sesshomaru did not give any outward indications of the distaste he felt for the impending visitors. He stood from the table and looked the group over. "You are guests here, but you will not be allowed to disturb the household. Servants will provide anything you need." Seeing their nods that they understood, he turned to head out of the dining hall.  
"Lord Inuyasha, would you and your companions follow us please," Suna's voice was clear yet polite. She wore a simple black haori and hakama, setting a steep contrast to her snowy braided hair. Her tail was wrapped securely around her waist, twisting with the red silken sash that tied her clothing. At the collar line where a youkai mating mark would normally be, the Taisho family crest was embroidered boldly in scarlet thread.  
The symbolism was not lost on the friends.  
They looked at each other and then followed the guard down the passage Sesshomaru had entered.  
They arrived at the dojo they had been at the night before, and Kagome shifted uncomfortably. The bloodstains had been cleaned during the night, but they shadowed her memories of the place.  
Sesshomaru's voice was like silken steel. "I know from experience that you are accomplished fighters. However," he looked the group over. "Armies are heading this way and I will allow no room for mistakes."  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You want us to train?"  
The taiyoukai's frigid glare didn't frighten the impertinent hanyou.  
"I should think from your performance last night, you would understand why."  
Fury sparkled through Inuyasha's aura.  
Kagome reached out and placed a hand on the hanyou's arm. "Think about it Inuyasha, it will be a chance to practice and keep us from getting bored. Besides, I'm sure that you want a rematch against Captain Suna, right?"  
Sesshomaru watched the miko skillfully manipulate his little brother. The poor half-breed couldn't even see it through the haze of his emotions for the human. It was pathetic.  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms.  
"I have other duties to attend to. Captain Suna will run the training sessions."  
Inuyasha glowered at the female demon. Kagome's eyes tracked to the taiyoukai and saw him look at her briefly before striding off.  
Voices behind her dragged her attention back to the dojo.  
Suna paired the companions up with various youkai that all looked like seasoned fighters. Kagome looked at saw that she was the only person without an opponent.  
Suna explained: "This is a test to see your skill level. These are some of my best fighters, they will be difficult to beat. They are not seeking to kill you, so please return the favor and do not destroy them if you should be so lucky. Begin!"  
Everyone was using wooden and practice weapons to limit injuries. Thwacks and grunts echoed off the dojo walls. Kagome sidled up to the guard captain and waited for the youkai to notice her.  
Suna never took her eyes from the practice battles in front of her, but she said: "Yes, my Lady?"  
"Please, just call me Kagome. I'm not into formal stuff."  
The guard's expression did not change. Kagome bit her lip and pushed ahead: "Um, aren't I supposed to be fighting too?"  
Violet eyes narrowed as Inuyasha nearly split his wooden bokken in a downward swing that struck the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to train you myself."  
"You?" the miko squeaked. Visions of the 'demonstration' the night before flickered painfully through her mind.  
"We will begin soon enough, but I must judge the abilities of your friends to see where they need to be improved."  
Kagome's pride prickled slightly. "We've done well collecting shards so far!"  
"You have fought against wild youkai. The ones coming for us now are well trained and fearless. You will not catch them by surprise and they will not flee. Therefore, you must be superior to them to survive. It is known to me that you fight better as a group, however that is a luxury. In the heat of battle, you may be separated and must learn to rely on your own abilities."  
Kagome's temper faded to a cold lump in her belly. She had not considered the implications of a pitched battle.  
All in all, the companions held their own pretty well against Suna's fighters. The group was breathless and battered when she finally called a stop. The guard woman turned to her first soldier.  
"Yinzo, your observations?"  
The lizard youkai rubbed his forearm, knowing a bruise would rise up later. "His staff is quick, but I could feel the wood give slightly on impact. The monk is holding back when fighting with his right hand."  
Miroku explained: "The kazaana in my right hand will expand if it is damaged or cut. The windtunnel will suck in everything within range until nothing remains but a crater to mark my grave. It is a curse that only Naraku can lift."  
Suna nodded. "A curse that is both a benefit and a danger to you. If what you say is true, you will not be able to use your kazaana in battle for the chance of hurting our own forces. It also stands to reason that if it is under Naraku's influence he could remove or expand the curse during a key point in battle. Is there a way to seal the curse safely?"  
"The rosary I carry prevents the curse from activating."  
"A string of beads?" Suna looked disturbed by his answer but changed subjects. "Are you reliant on that particular staff or would a sturdier one be acceptable?"  
Miroku straightened. "This staff has been passed from father to son for six generations, it is special. However," he said with a lecherous grin. "I'd love to see what you have in your store room."  
Suna nodded and moved her attention to the taijiya's opponent. "Kaika?"  
"She's tough. She is good with her katana and I saw her use that Hirakotsu once when out on patrol. Still, she kept looking at the houshi when he would get hit."  
"Distraction can be deadly, for you and your companions," Suna admonished Sango.  
The blush that had flared briefly faded, replaced by anger in the girl's dark eyes. "My family was slaughtered when we were tricked by Naraku. The entire exterminator village was destroyed. You don't have to lecture me about what is deadly!"  
Suna stalked up to the diminutive hunter and Miroku moved to place himself between the two women. Cold violet eyes glanced up at him before focusing back on Sango.   
"I have personally killed ninety-seven exterminators who have come to assassinate my Lord over the last three hundred years. I returned their bodies to their villages but kept their weapons as a reminder. The soldiers coming here will not care who or what you are. They will not care what grudges you have against Naraku, only that they were ordered to kill you and anyone else standing against them. Personal emotion has no place on a battlefield. You will control your feelings or you will die as well as those around you."  
Sango shuddered under the guard's frosty glare but lifted her chin in defiance.  
Kagome felt tears stinging the back of her eyes as she looked at her best friend.  
Suna looked them over. "You are finished here for today. There is a hot spring in the next building to your left."  
"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped. "What about me?"  
"I already know what issues you have."  
"Oh yeah? and just what are my 'issues'!" His pride still smarted from the beating he had gotten the night before.  
"Your temper will be your undoing. The way you flail your sword around is a disgrace to a weapon with as much power as it contains."  
"You sound like my brother!"  
"Then perhaps you should listen to your elders."  
"I don't have to listen to you, bitch!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice stopped him. "She's trying to help."  
"Now you're sticking up for her? I don't need help! Feh!" the hanyou scoffed and tromped off down the hall, grumbling the entire time.   
"I'm sorry about that," the miko said softly to the guard woman. "I guess he's still cranky from yesterday."  
Suna's mouth twisted sourly. "He always had more emotion than sense."  
Kagome frowned, but secretly agreed.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, unsure.  
"You go on ahead, Captain Suna wants to test me herself. I'll see you in a little while." Kagome tried to reassure her friend despite her misgivings about the upcoming exercise.  
After a brief discussion, Miroku patted Sango on the shoulder and settled himself against the dojo wall. The taijiya gave her a last look and then moved to follow Inuyasha.  
"Miroku?"  
The monk smiled and said: "I would like to see you in action as well." He gave her a long look and suddenly Inuyasha's warning about traveling in pairs popped back into her mind.  
"Oh, right!" She blushed at how she had forgotten about the potential dangers of Sesshomaru and his people.  
Suna fixed her gaze on the houshi. "You may stay, but you must not interfere."  
Miroku shifted uncomfortably against the wall, but nodded his head. "She is my friend but I understand the importance of training."  
Satisfied with his answer, the guard turned to Kagome. "It is time to test your abilities. First, we must choose your weapon."  
The miko bit her lip, anxiety filling her stomach with butterflies.  
"What is your usual weapon?"  
"A bow."  
Suna nodded. "Bow is a good choice for a human woman, you do not have to depend on physical strength to be deadly. However, they require your enemy to stay at a distance, and that is a rare thing. You must choose a weapon that will allow you to defend yourself in close combat." With that, she led Kagome across the dojo to the myriad of weapon racks that glittered dangerously.   
"What should I pick?"  
The Kekkai fixed violet eyes on the miko. "It is said that each weapon has a spirit, and chooses its wielder based on a common soul."  
"I guess that explains why both Kikyo and I use a bow all the time, I'm her reincarnation so we share the same soul." Kagome looked thoughtful.  
Suna nodded sagely.  
The human girl let her eyes wander over the weapon displays. Swords, daggers, staves, all were well cared for despite heavy use. "Will I get one of these?"  
The youkai shook her head. "You will choose a practice weapon here to learn with. When the time is right, a weapon will be custom made and bonded to you."  
"Bonded?"  
"Something of yourself—blood, hair, or a tooth—will be included in the creation of your weapon. Its spirit will be entwined with yours and as you gain power—so shall your weapon."  
"Wow, like Inuyasha's new techniques with the Tetsusaiga?"  
"Yes."  
"What is your weapon?" Kagome thought for a moment, "A glaive?"  
"Very good."  
"But Inuyasha cut it in half last night."  
"No, my Lady. That was a practice glaive."  
"Oh." Kagome turned to look back at the range of weapons, chewing her lip. She didn't like hurting things, so weapons had never been something she enjoyed.  
Finally, her eyes snagged on a pair of slender Sai that were off to one side. Her hands twitched, like they could already feel the soft leather grips. Taking it as a sign, she reached out tentatively and touched one of the silvered blades, almost afraid of what she would feel.  
The weapon lay quiet under her fingers. Kagome blushed, she had half been expecting it to electrocute her with some kind of mystical energy. The metal gleamed like a mirror, polished with age and excellent care. Her stormy eyes looked a little shocked as they reflected back at her.  
Kagome looked back at the demon and was surprised to see a tiny smile on the female's lips. The miko blinked, it was the most positive expression she had ever seen on the guard to date.  
"An interesting choice," Suna said.  
"Well…I guess they're not very dangerous. I should pick a sword, shouldn't I?"  
A slivery brow raised. "These are the weapons that suit you. You would prefer not to harm your opponents, correct?"  
Kagome nodded.  
"Then choosing a sword would go against your nature." Suna walked over and picked up the other Sai. "Besides, in the hands of one trained—" she flung the weapon across the room where it sunk two inches into the wooden wall. "Sai are anything but harmless."  
The miko swallowed, looking again at the weapon in her hand.  
"Now we shall begin."  
The guard woman picked up a similar pair of Sai from the rack and rolled them in her hands experimentally as she walked to the center of the dojo.  
"I thought you said that each person had_ a_ weapon they were good at?"  
"Each person has a weapon that they _excel_ at. Given enough time and practice, you can master several types of weaponry. I have been a guard for over three hundred years, I have had plenty of time to practice."  
The butterflies were quickly turning into pigeons inside Kagome's stomach.  
"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"You could have lied and made me feel better."  
"Lying would not have changed the results."  
Kagome sighed. "Could you go easy on me at first then at least? I haven't really used anything other than a bow, to tell the truth."  
Suna looked at the miko. "I will be gentle at first, but quickly you will need to increase your skill. When you are finished with your training, Lord Sesshomaru will wish to see your abilities."  
"Will I have to fight him?" she asked in a small voice.  
"It is likely."  
Kagome groaned, looking a little pale.  
"If you are injured, he can restore you."  
"Restore? You mean with the Tenseiga?"  
"Yes, my Lady. I have been restored to life many times in such a way."  
"Many times?"  
Suddenly the confident guard looked like she was uncomfortable. She shot a quick glance at the watching houshi. Kagome stepped closer to hear Suna's low voice.  
"When my Lord…lost…his arm. It was necessary for him to retrain his skills to compensate for the gap in his defenses. When he could kill me three times each day, he was satisfied that he was no longer hindered by the missing limb."  
Kagome looked horrified. "You _let_ him kill you?"  
"No, my Lady. He killed me fairly." Suna tried to reassure the miko.   
"Were you ever worried that he wouldn't bring you back?"  
"No. I trust him."  
Kagome blinked. _Trust Sesshomaru?_  
"Besides," Suna continued. "If he had not brought me back to life, we would not be having this conversation—and I would not know the difference."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the first chapter—more are soon to come.  
I'd like to thank to Lindsey, Amy and my Heika for being my beta readers!  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WooT! Sorry it took so long to update this, I'm a total phobe about publishing a draft by accident like last time. Don't worry, I think the only person who read/reviewed before I could correct the mistake was Toby Seer (see response replies at the end of the chapter!). wouldn't let me upload the finished chapter until late that first night.

I hope this chapter meets your expectations and hopefully the formatting keeps this time!!

DISCLAIMER: Yada yada – I own nothing – yada yada yo…

**

* * *

**

**Brother's Keeper**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was convinced that her arms had been broken and then sewn back onto her shoulders. Her entire body hurt after only two hours of training with the inu-demoness from hell. Bruises and welts were raising on nearly every scrap of exposed skin, as well as under her training clothing. The miko knew however that the worst was yet to come. Suna had been true to her word and had been very easy on the human girl, despite her blistered palms.

Kagome picked at the bandages that wrapped her bleeding hands. She had been surprised when the guard woman handed her the bundles of cloth and a clay pot of a smelly herbal mixture.

"This salve will help numb the pain and speed the healing of your wounds. Leave the ointment on as long as you can, and then wash it away to put clean dressings on in the morning."

The waxy cream smelled horrible but Kagome slathered on as much as she could as the pain seemed to vanish instantly. A dull ache had returned to her fingers, but the blisters had nearly scabbed over after just a few hours. "I'll have to ask how they make this stuff! This would be great to carry around for when we're out shard-hunting!"

The hot water of the indoor spring helped loosen her tired muscles, letting her mind wander.

_Inuyasha…I wonder what he's doing now. I haven't seen him since he stomped off._ She frowned. _I wonder what's between him and Suna, they don't seem to like each other very much. He was mad at her even before she beat the stuffing out of him. I wonder if it's something from when he was little, maybe on of those 'unpleasant memories' he mentioned._

Kagome swirled the steaming water idly with her fingers.

_I guess she's a lot like Sesshomaru if you think about it…_

Golden eyes flashed like brilliant coins through her mind. _This is stupid_, The young miko shook her head and sighed. _I shouldn't be thinking about him, I love Inuyasha!_

The words didn't resound quite as forcefully as she would have expected. She had been trying to ignore the faint twinges of something that occurred whenever the group met the taiyoukai. It was well known that Sesshomaru despised humans, yet Rin's presence called that belief into question.

_And why did he save me from Mukotsu that time? He could have let the little monster kill me, and be done with it—a puff of poisonous gas and WHAM! one less human to get in his way._ Kagome rolled the idea around in her mind. _Maybe he's changing,_ she thought as she used a sea sponge to scrub away the dried sweat from her arms. _Goodness knows, that little girl is enough to brighten the darkest shadow. I wonder how Rin stays so cheerful with nobody to play with._

Kagome chuckled quietly. _Well, with Shippo here, she'll have lots of company – he's as hyper as she is!_

The smile faded from her lips, _I wonder how long we'll be here. The final battle is very close, but it could still take months. _

_I miss my family, I wish I could let them know I'm ok. _

"Lady Kagome?"

The miko jerked out of her reverie at the sound of Iko's voice. She blushed as she realized that she had been in the bath over an hour. "I'll be done in just a minute!" she called out to the shadow behind door.

"Very well. I was concerned that you had slipped and drowned," he said chuckling. "Lord Sesshomaru would have been most displeased with me."

She winced. Iko's casual joke was a bit too close to the mark for her wandering thoughts. _Would Sesshomaru have been angrier that a powerful miko had died or that it would have been me?_

Kagome pressed her hands to her burning cheeks and shook her head to dispel such a silly notion. She dressed quickly and smiled up into the turquoise gaze of the guard at the door. She was determined to push thoughts of the taiyoukai out of her mind.

The breeze toyed with the miko's drying hair as the pair walked back to her quarters. She giggled as a few ebony strands tickled her nose.

Suna's brother was much more pleasant of the twins: approachable and warm like a favorite sweater. Kagome found herself smiling easily in the inu-youkai's company, as if the war with Naraku was only a bad dream. "Iko, please don't get upset, but…has your sister always been so…"

"Cold?"

"Well…I was going to say 'focused'," she giggled. "She seems so serious all the time."

The male's eyes twinkled. "She has always been Lord Sesshomaru's shadow, even when we were pups. He demands excellence in everything, and she has worked hard to be perfect."

"Oh," Kagome gamely ignored the niggling tickle in the back of her mind.

Iko smiled. "There are times she would surprise you, though. She is not all ice and steel."

The miko looked doubtful but couldn't keep the grin from her face. Iko's good humor was contagious.

"Speaking of pups, what was Inuyasha like when he was little?"

The guard's smile was suddenly brittle, the humor leaking from his countenance. "Lord Inuyasha…well, lets just say that he didn't have an easy time living here."

Kagome looked deep into the turquoise eyes of her companion. "He hinted that he was teased a lot when he was younger."

Iko nodded. "There was that and more. Lady Izayzo had been tolerated as an oddity of the Lord, but after his death…she was of little consequence. Being a human in a demon court is dangerous under the best conditions, without a protector she would have been killed. She fled back to her family's holdings with her hanyou child, Lord Inuyasha. The Kekkai oath bade me to follow the pup, but he…refused…my protection after his mother died in a territorial squabble."

Iko's face had hardened, memories flickering across his unfocused eyes. Kagome put her hand on his arm, jerking him from the painful past.

"He sent you back?" she asked.

The demon nodded stiffly. "Suna…has never forgiven him for dishonoring me." his said in a low wooden voice. He shook himself and tried to smile for the miko. "No matter. Lord Sesshomaru accepted my return and now I remain here to share my sister's duties."

_Well that explains some things._ Aloud Kagome asked: "Inuyasha blames you for his mother's death?"

"Lord Inuyasha was very young, not much older than Lady Rin in human years. He blamed everyone for her death."

"So sad to grow up all alone," tears started to form in the miko's deep brown eyes.

Iko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He was never truly alone. Despite what he thinks, Lord Sesshomaru would not allow us to leave him completely. We watched over Lord Inuyasha from a distance, making sure that he never got into too much trouble. For his pride's sake, we did not interfere in his growth, but he was never in any real in danger."

Kagome stopped walking. "Does he know this?"

"No, we are forbidden to tell him, and now I must ask you to never reveal that information to him as well. It would undermine his sense of worth, and that is not what is needed if we are to be at war."

Kagome nodded, her mind filled with whirling possibilities. "Wait, if you were all watching him, how could you let Kikyo pin him to a tree for 50 years?"

The demon looked tired, his turquoise eyes haunted. "When I saw the miko fire on Lord Inuyasha, I used my power to shift the arrow in its flight. The killing blow was averted but I was not strong enough to prevent the shaft from hitting him. Lady Kikyo's magic virtually negated my efforts completely, but in purifying my power the arrow lost some of its potency."

Iko's voice was distant. "Instead of destroying Lord Inuyasha, the arrow was only strong enough to seal him. The miko fell dead, before she could decide to finish him off, and it was unnecessary to intervene further."

"But why leave him there?"

The guard looked at Kagome. "Lord Inuyasha would not age nor sicken while he was sealed and therefore was reasonably safe from harm. Lord Sesshomaru ordered a ward be placed around the tree that would discourage the curious from venturing too close, demon and human alike.

"We did not foresee the reincarnation of the very miko who sealed him to return and break the wards." A wry grin tried to dispel the melancholy on Iko's face, but it continued to shadow his jewel-toned eyes.

Kagome smiled back, patting the guard's arm. "Strange how things work out, huh?"

"Strange indeed."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the papers stacked on his desk as Suna reported how his brother's companions had performed in the dojo. He grimaced when she told him how the hanyou had stormed off.

Inuyasha could never make anything easy.

"What of the miko?'

"She is not a close combat fighter. She will require a great deal of work to even begin to be competent on a battlefield. Her miko abilities will help her to some extent, but not nearly enough to keep her alive. She will need to be trained by another miko to improve and focus her powers."

The Lord's frown deepened.

"What of your own magic?"

"I am not a priestess, my Lord. There are limits on what I can teach her. The houshi that travels with them has some talent, but I doubt that he would be a good instructor for her."

Sesshomaru caught sight of the guard woman's twisted lips. He quirked a brow.

"The houshi seems to take an interest in females…all of them."

Both brows rose this time. "All?"

"It is apparently a personality flaw. The others in his group act as if his perversion is nothing new. The taijiya seems to enjoy keeping him in line. My promise to make him the last of his bloodline even after we defeat Naraku has given him better control over his hands."

The taiyoukai nodded. Gelding the monk wouldn't effect his physical strength but it would definitely dampen his spirit. Sesshomaru knew his captain did not make idle threats, thankfully the houshi was smart enough to realize that.

The youkai lord tapped his chin thoughtfully with a razor claw. "There is an old miko in that village Inuyasha frequents. She may be able to teach his wench what she needs to use her powers more effectively." He tapped a claw on his polished desk. "Send the taijiya and her fire neko to retrieve the old woman. The hag would likely purify Jaken rather than trust him."

"Hai, my Lord."

* * *

Inuyasha shifted on the ancient tree limb, his ribs still slightly tender from the fight with Suna.

_Bitch hasn't changed at all_, he fumed.

Unbidden memories crawled through his mind, brought on by the familiar sights and smells of his childhood home. The particular tree that he was sitting in had always been one of his favorites. A limb high above the ground was curved gently, offering a natural seat for the troubled youth. Years later, Inuyasha mused that the branch wasn't as high up as he had imagined when he was a pup.

He closed his eyes. Fuzzy images of a large man reaching for him from the ground, his face indistinct but surrounded with silvery hair flittered through his mind. Inuyasha concentrated, trying hard to see the beloved features time had erased.

"Are you well, Inuyasha?" a voice tore him from his thoughts.

Golden eyes popped open to look down with irritation at the monk.

Concern for his friend filled Miroku's dark gaze, stopping the hanyou's sharp reply.

"Feh!" was all he said, stuffing his fits into the sleeves of his haori. "What are you doing here bouzu?"

His mouth tightening into a frown, Miroku tried again. "You said it yourself, we should not allow ourselves to be separated from each other."

"I don't need anyone babysitting me," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, we were not even within your brother's castle for an hour and I saw how well you could handle yourself."

The hanyou's furious gaze snapped to his friend. "What the hell does that mean?

"You knew Captain Suna was extremely skilled, yet you ran headlong into a confrontation with her. Why? What were you trying to prove?"

A growl resounded from the leaves above his head, making Miroku grip his staff tighter.

"Watch yourself bouzu. I've got nothing to prove to anybody!"

"Perhaps, but caution is the better part of valor."

"Feh!"

A strange madness took a hold of the monk. "I believe that what Lord Sesshomaru is trying to accomplish is the correct course of action. A united front against Naraku is what our group alone was trying to do—with his help, we are much stronger than before. He is trying to set aside the age old hatred between you for the good of the future. You're stubbornness and anger could jeopardize all that we have worked to accomplish."

Golden eyes stared down incredulously from the tree's canopy. "Listen to yourself! A week ago you were right with me when I wanted to kill Sesshomaru—now you're defending him?"

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome included Sango and I in your quest for the jewel shards because we had the common goal of defeating Naraku. Now your brother has offered his help as well. I know that your feelings about him are borne from your childhood experiences—"

"Yeah! He tried to kill me!"

"I recall times that you purposefully altered our route so that we 'trespassed' on your brother's lands. Are you sure that you did not invite some of those battles?"

"Don't be stupid! You make it sound like I _enjoy_ fighting Sesshomaru!"

"Don't you?"

Fury racing through his veins, the hanyou refused to mull over what the monk had said.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Miroku sighed as he watched the blur of red and silver that leaped out of the tree and dodged off further into the garden. _Inuyasha, I hope that you learn to control your anger before it kills us all._

* * *

The night had only just begun to fade on the eastern horizon when Kagome woke from a fitful dream. Usually too tired from her workouts with Suna, the miko was surprised that she had enough energy to do anything but sleep like the dead. The days of training had bled together in a blur of painful bruises and sore muscles, but Kagome felt more and more confident in herself and her abilities. With the surprising arrival of Kaede, Kagome had hoped it would give her a break from Suna's attention. Her joy at seeing the elderly woman was bittersweet when it was announced that miko training would be added to her already full schedule.

Thinking that a walk might chase away the dark thoughts rolling around in her mind, Kagome got up and dressed silently. She frowned at the marks dotting her arms and legs. Some were fading to yellow while many of the fresher bruises were still ugly shades of blue.

Kagome winced painfully when she strapped on the pair of training Sai across the small of her back. Suna had insisted that she carry the weapons with her at all times, saying that she needed to 'get to know the blade spirits.'

Checking to make sure she didn't wake her friends, Kagome slid the shoji door open cautiously and slipped out into the hall. Her socks made no noise on the polished wooden floors and she stepped carefully to keep from slipping on their smooth surface.

Guards nodded to her as she moved through the hall, but none offered to speak. They watched to make sure Kagome did not enter any areas that were off limits, mindful of Suna's explicit orders. They gently rebuffed her when she wanted to enter Sesshomaru's private library until eventually she wandered off in search of something more interesting.

She moved aimlessly as the sun started to peek over the edge of the world. It was still too early for most servants to be active and she knew her friends would sleep at least another hour. Almost as if by a subconscious lure, Kagome found herself standing in front of the enormous dojo.

She frowned slightly. All of the sliding doors were closed, yet she could hear the high pitched ring of metal on metal from the inside. Her expression brightened when she saw that it was Iko who was guarding the entrance.

"Good morning, Kagome," he said in a low voice when she walked up to him.

"Good morning," she smiled. "What's going on in there?"

His answering smile was wry. "Lord Sesshomaru and Suna's daily warm-up."

_Suna and Sesshomaru?_ She blinked. "Can I see?"

Iko's brows furrowed. "It's a private session."

Kagome tried to ignore the implications of so simple a phrase. "Private?"

"Their battles are often disturbing to spectators and they require the utmost concentration or else there could be serious injury."

"Oh," the miko said, the tension easing slightly in her gut. The group had been at Sesshomaru's castle for nearly two weeks and she had barely seen the taiyoukai more than a handful of times. "Could I just peek then? Maybe have the door open just a crack?"

Iko chuckled at her tenacity. Looking at her earnest face he knew she would not give up without a fight, and he shrugged in defeat. His Lord would be angry if the little miko barged in on his morning exercise, so Iko came up with a solution to please the girl and keep them both out of trouble. He motioned for her to follow him down the side of the building. As they turned the corner toward the back of the structure, she saw a ladder used for maintaining the roof tiles leaning against the wall. Kagome grinned as she realized the ladder was tall enough to allow her to see through the windows aligned along the top of the bamboo walls.

"Thank you Iko!" she whispered excitedly.

The guard nodded, making sure that she climbed the ladder safely and would not be in danger of slipping before returning to his post.

Kagome cautiously peeked over the windowsill and was rewarded with a clear view of the dojo floor. The steady ring of steel was louder now through the open window but it was a moment before she could see the pair causing the noise.

Streaks of white and black zipped back and forth across the dojo floor, striking at each other before dancing away again. Kagome frowned as she couldn't see much more than a blur between the two demons. She took a deep breath and tried to focus a tiny portion of her miko powers to improve her vision like Kaede had taught her. Gradually, her efforts were rewarded and the combatants cleared enough for her to watch their amazing battle.

Sesshomaru was dressed in his traditional white haori and hakama with a golden belt tying it closed. His movements were smooth and amazingly quick, his sleeves fluttering like silken wings.

His Kekkai opponent was dressed in her usual black training gi and scarlet sash. Her long white braid flicked back and forth as she moved in a flurry of strikes against the taiyoukai.

Not a single attack got through his defenses and Suna jumped backwards to catch her breath. Kagome saw the demoness had twin wakazashi balanced easily in her hands. The deadly steel rippled like beaten gold in the torchlight.

The miko swallowed, her stomach twisting oddly. She had always suspected that Sesshomaru had been holding back in his previous battles with Inuyasha. In sparring with Suna, the demon lord allowed some of his true fighting skills to surface and Kagome realized just how outclassed Inuyasha really was.

* * *

_He is not even sweating_, Suna smiled to herself. _Of course, I am doing all the work, all he is doing this morning is def--_

Her thoughts were cut off when Sesshomaru lunged at her in a blur if white. She barely got her swords up in time to deflect the Toukijin's vicious sweep.

She hopped backwards under the taiyoukai's onslaught and ducked as he scored a hit on the bamboo wall behind her. Leaping forward, she aimed to tackle his undefended stomach but hit nothing as he was suddenly gone. Rolling to the side at the last instant she felt a rush of air as he barely missed cleaving her from above.

She flipped across the floor, landing on her feet a distance from him, swords ready.

Amusement glittered in his golden eyes and a smirk tugged at his lips.

Her return smile was impish.

Abruptly he was in her face, his tail snaking around her right arm before Tokijin checked her left handed sword. His foot landed square in her chest, kicking her hard against the wall the instant his tail let go.

Suna coughed and rubbed the sore spot between her breasts before standing back up. Blood trickled down her chin where she had bitten her lip on impact. Her grin was now lopsided and ghastly with crimson teeth, but it was still filled with good humor.

The taiyoukai's eyes gleamed, his smirk getting dangerously close to a smile.

Kagome blinked. _He's tearing her up and she's enjoying it?_

Sesshomaru jumped at his captain again and she hopped up to roll across his back, grabbing his haori as she went. Recognizing the tactic she had used against his brother, he anticipated her move. Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her waist so that when she attempted to throw him over her head she pulled herself off balance. Her left hand sword clattered to the ground.

Twisting around, he used her momentum to help push her body to the floor. Caught by surprise and held tight by Sesshomaru's tail, Suna hit the ground face-first like a sack of potatoes. She wriggled and growled as she felt the taiyoukai's weight grind her further into the polished floor. Straddling her back, Sesshomaru pressed Tokijin's point on the nape of her neck. Suna froze.

"Getting slow, Captain?" he asked in a low voice.

She took a grim satisfaction to hear him breathing harder than he would admit. His baiting words helped distract her from the scandalous position they were in.

"I think not," she said.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp prick at the level of his kidney and looked to see the captain's silvery tail gripped firmly around the hilt of her dropped wakazashi. The blade was steady against his back, ready to strike. Her tail did not have the strength to kill him outright, but the sword would most likely have disemboweled him, a much slower and painful death.

"Hn," he allowed, his smirk returning. "Not much of a draw."

"Who said this was over?" she chuckled. Her body vanished beneath him.

Alert, Sesshomaru jumped back to his feet. His long hair swirled like a cloak as he looked for his opponent.

A sword whistled out of the dark and the youkai lord hissed as it pinned his tip of tail to the floor. He tugged the appendage carefully, noticing that she had missed his flesh by an inch, trapping only silken fur under the blade. His momentary distraction nearly cost him.

Falling like a deadly arrow, Suna appeared above the taiyoukai, her remaining wakazashi aimed in a downward strike.

Toukijin leaped up and repelled her attack, chiming angrily as the steel blades met. Following the guard with his eyes, Sesshomaru jerked his tail suddenly from its captivity. A swath of pristine fur floated across the floor from where it had been sheared off by the wakazashi's edge. He frowned.

Kagome bit her lip. _This could get really ugly. _

Sheathing Toukijin, the demon lord's face slipped into his normal passive lines.

Suna wasn't fooled. Sesshomaru had more weapons than just his demonic blade.

An incandescent ribbon of pale green youki rippled and snaked from the taiyoukai's delicate fingers. Deceptively beautiful, the energy whip left a writhing scorch mark on the wooden floor where Suna had stood an instant before.

Unlike Inuyasha's fire-rat haori, the training gi the guard wore would give her little protection against the cutting beam. She had to rely on her quick reflexes and teleporting powers to keep herself unscathed.

Kagome blinked in amazement as she watched the inu female dodge back and forth across the dojo. The taiyoukai's energy whip seemed to seek his opponent with a mind of its own, thrashing out with frightening accuracy. Suna escaped serious injury by fractions of a second.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. The next strike of the whip sliced through the tail of her braid, shortening the already damaged mane another few inches.

Suna hesitated a moment, her mouth dropped open in dismay as her snowy hair fell loose around her. At this rate, the Taisho brothers would make her bald within the month.

The lord flicked the tip of his tail with a satisfied smirk as if to say, _ We're even_.

The spying miko suppressed a giggle at the pout on the guard's face. _Not all ice and steel, indeed_, she thought remembering Iko's words.

The energy lash struck out again, but Suna was ready. Her instincts quickly pushed aside any vain disappointment in her damaged tresses. She vanished, making the whip crawl angrily across the bamboo wall where she had stood.

When she appeared again Kagome twitched.

Suna latched onto the taiyoukai's back from where she materialized inches behind him. Wrapping herself around his tall frame like a monkey, she tangled her tail with his, limiting its usefulness as a weapon. Wicked claws gleamed as she put her hand to his exposed throat.

"Getting slow, my Lord?" she purred into his ear.

"Hardly," he replied. He launched himself suddenly backward, slamming the guard into the wall directly below where Kagome was hiding.

The impact shook the entire building, making the ladder jump away from its resting point on the bamboo siding. Kagome screamed as she started to fall backwards, clutching helplessly to the wooden rungs.

Instead of landing on the hard stones paving the back of the dojo walkway, the miko felt strong arms catch her firmly. After her brain registered the unexpected turn of events, she cracked an eye open to meet the gaze of her hero.

Iko's turquoise eyes were dark with concern, "Are you ok, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, after you've assured us of your health, you can also explain why you were on a ladder observing what is a private session."

Kagome flinched at the glacial voice. She turned her head slightly to peek at the taiyoukai who had come out to investigate the noise. Captain Suna was visible over his shoulder, her loosened hair in disarray and her breathing a little harsher than normal. Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru managed to still look impeccable while his opponent looked worse for wear.

The miko opened her mouth, hoping that what came out would be enough to placate the angry Lord. Suddenly, the three demons stiffened as a symbol started to glow on the wooden dojo wall. Kagome felt their attention shift as strongly as if the sun had turned away from the earth.

Sesshomaru shot a glance at his captain, sending her into motion without a word.

Suna marched quickly down the hall, scattering visibly nervous guards in her wake as she shouted orders.

The glyph on the wall was glowing brighter, the dark crimson increasing with intensity until it was nearly a hot pink. Kagome could see similar designs glowing at intervals on each of the buildings, each a matching angry shade.

Uneasy in the company of the tense demons and magic she didn't understand, Kagome shivered. "What's going on?"

The taiyoukai's glare was forbidding.

"We will finish this discussion later. Since you feel it necessary to challenge my commands and my guards, you will have to be reminded of what is proper behavior for a guest. You will remain in the _guest_ wing unless you are escorted."

Scowling at the glowing walls, Sesshomaru turned to stalk after his captain.

Iko let Kagome's feet settle back down on the ground, and grasped her elbow to help steer her firmly back to her room. As they moved through the halls, the glowing inscriptions began to settle in color, gradually fading back into nothingness.

Hoping to distract him, Kagome asked: "What did those symbols mean?"

The guard's jaw tightened slightly. "It is Ward magic. They help protect the castle and everyone in it."

"Wards?"

"I am not the proper person to speak to about it."

Kagome frowned slightly at the hint of bitterness in his voice. She let the subject go out of respect to his feelings even though she was bursting with questions.

Iko departed rapidly after delivering her to the spacious rooms assigned to her. For 'safety' as he put it, he set a double guard detail at the shoji doors so she couldn't wander off and get into more trouble.

A little stung by his suddenly distant attitude, Kagome watched Iko disappear down the hallway without a further word.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what the symbols mean?" she asked the nearest of the guardian pair.

The tall red kitsune shook his head, mimicked by his boar partner.

Sighing, the miko turned back to her apartments and slid the door shut.

"Kaede?" she called out.

Sango had been reluctant to bring the old woman to the Western castle. Her voice had raised about the dangers of being elderly and surrounded by youkai, but Suna had ended the argument with quiet precision.

Kagome never found out what the guard woman had said, but the effect was instantaneous. The taijiya would only shake her head darkly when questioned and Suna herself was even less conversational than normal.

In the end, it had been a welcome sight to see the ancient priestess standing at the castle gates. Kagome had missed her mentor more than she would admit. The comforting herbal magic was a pleasant change from the daily weapon exercises.

Kagome smiled at the familiar seamed face that glanced around the open interior door. "What is it child?"

"What is a 'ward'?"

The old miko's dark eye blinked in a sea of grandmotherly wrinkles. "How did ye come across a Ward?"

Kagome explained what happened, her words trailing off at the older miko's expression.

"What is it? Are wards bad? I didn't sense any evil in the magic."

"Come, child. Let us sit; this will take some time to explain."

A commotion at the doorway distracted the pair.

"Please remain here until you are sent for," the hawk youkai glared firmly at Sango and Miroku as he guided them inside.

"What is going on? Are we under attack?" the taijiya's calloused fingers were already itching for battle.

"You will be informed of the situation when the time is appropriate. At this point, there is nothing you can do, please wait here until further notice."

"Sango?—" Kagome looked at her friend in concern.

"You can't hold us here if we can help!"

"Captain Suna was _very_ clear."

Sango opened her mouth to protest further but was cut off: "Your kitsune companion is remaining with Lady Rin at her request. Do not be concerned with his absence."

Miroku put a placating hand out onto the demon slayer's shoulder. "I am sure that everything is under control and the good captain will let us know when and where we can be of most use. At least by remaining here, she will know where to find us immediately."

Charcoal eyes simmered, but Sango couldn't deny the monk's logic.

"Sango, please," this time Kagome's words got through, though not with the expected results.

"Kagome! Where were you earlier? You just left without telling anyone!"

Feeling instantly guilty, the miko blushed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

"The way we've been training, you should sleep like a rock!"

Looking sheepish, Kagome tried to distract the taija. "True, but did you see those symbols earlier?"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Yes," the monk said moving away from the door. His handsome face was unusually grim.

"Know ye of them, Miroku?" Kaede asked. At his nod she motioned the group to join her by the fire.

The friends settled down on cushions, watching as the old miko doled out steaming herbal tea. When she was finished, she leveled the monk with her sharp eye. "It may be that ye know something that I do not, but I shall start and let ye add what ye can."

A tingle of excitement danced across Kagome's spine despite the solemn atmosphere.

"There are three kinds of magic in the world: Miko, Demon, and Ward. Miko magic is something that ye are most familiar with. The power is granted by the Kami and can be focused to do good or evil. It is something that is born inside as a gift from the gods, but the miko must train to develop her powers into something useful. Demon magic is born as a part of them, something that develops naturally into abilities like Lord Sesshomaru's poison claws and little Shippo's FoxFire. The longer the Demon lives, the more powerful they become and the more abilities they gain."

The old miko took a sip of tea, noticing that Kagome's hands were fidgeting in her lap.

Sighing, Kaede continued: "Ward magic is different, but it is most like a miko's magic. A Ward uses ritual symbols to draw upon its power rather than the Kami. Most Wards are invisible to anyone who is not familiar with magic."

"The ones we saw were glowing."

Kaede nodded. "Wards are made for different reasons. When something happens that the ward is supposed to react to, the symbol glows. The stronger the force working against the ward, the brighter the glow."

"The guards all seemed pretty concerned about it. _Sesshomaru_ even seemed upset. Do you think someone tried to attack us?"

"It's possible, but I am sure we would have heard something by now if Naraku was here." Sango flexed her hands absently, as if imagining her fingers around the evil hanyou's throat.

The old miko nodded sagely. "The Ward may have then served as a warning. Against what, I do not know." She held up a gnarled finger, "However, know this: Ward and Priestly magic do not share the same source of power and to mix the two is dangerous. At the very least, the ward would be purified by Kagome's touch, at the worst—an entire wing of the castle could be destroyed."

Kagome swallowed nervously, her fists clenched at the hem of her skirt. Her brow furrowed. "I can cancel the ward by touching it?"

Miroku nodded. "A powerful monk or miko's touch will break the flow of magic in the drawn symbol, causing it to fail."

Kaede's brows lowered. "Wards are always placed with a good reason, do not break one unless ye are in dire peril."

"The ward was invisible until it started glowing, what if I touch one by accident?"

"The magic does not awaken until it begins to shine. If ye can see the ward, it is unsafe."

Kagome filed the information away, vowing to pay better attention to the castle walls. Idly, she started drawing in the cooled ashes beside the fire. The Ward in her memory began to take a rough shape beneath her fingertip. Kagome frowned as another thought came to mind. _There were quite a few glowing all over the castle that I could see. I wonder who made them all._

* * *

He resisted the urge to shatter the empty mirror into glittering fragments. Rage seethed through his veins, but he would not give in to his frustration.

Emotionless black eyes stared calmly back at him. If Kanna was effected by the latest failure in attempting to scry upon the Western Lord, it did not show.

"Damn that bitch!" he growled to no one. A snicker from the shadows drew his crimson gaze.

"Something amuses you Kagura?"

The wind sorceress knew better than to reply but her tongue got the better of her. "She was stronger than you give her credit for."

Naraku's eyes narrowed under his shaggy black bangs. "The pet witch of Inutaisho is dead, her magic will fail his son in the end."

"Are you so sure? No one ever found her body--" No sooner were the words out of her mouth and Kagura gasped, clutching at her chest.

"I am sure," the evil hanyou stated firmly, giving her heart another painful squeeze. "Do not mock me again, or I will replace you with an incarnation who is mute."

Absolute loathing sparkled in her scarlet eyes, so like Naraku's own. _One day I shall be free of you_, Kagura vowed silently. _And I will not be so merciful_.

* * *

Though the realm had enjoyed relative peace, Suna knew it wouldn't last. The endless drills and training had her men in top condition, but without any true confrontation they were growing bored.

The activated Wards earlier in the day had stirred the castle like a hornet's nest. Such an event was not uncommon lately, Naraku continued to test the Sunset Castle for weaknesses.

The Wards still simmered with active power. Suna could feel the pulse of the awakened magic along her sensitive skin. It was like a steady heartbeat of protective energy that wrapped around the fortress, keeping everyone safe.

The youkai sighed as she let the heated water soak into her bones. One of her few vices, hot baths helped Suna unwind after particularly stressful days. Lately, she had been spending more and more time at the pools.

She tried to shake off the tension in her shoulders, blanking her mind of everything but the warmth of the water. The demoness closed her eyes, trusting that her brother would protect their Lord while she was relaxing.

The private hot spring was a perk of royal apartments. Normally, the guards shared a communal bath inside the southern barracks. Wooden benches lined the adjacent steam rooms so that additional soldiers could be accommodated without over crowding. The bath house was always full of husky male voices and laughter, but little or no privacy. War stories and crude jokes were just part of the life that they had chosen, something as a woman she had learned to live with. The only reason she had been kept out of a traditional role in the kitchens was because of her family's relationship with the Taisho Clan.

She smiled to herself. Had she been born to any other family, she would never have been able to even _see_ the taiyoukai. Non-royal females were almost always chambermaids or kitchen help, neither seen nor heard from. As a Kekkai, she had been exempt from a lifetime of boiling pots and washing floors.

Her family had been a noble one, but nearly three thousand years before in Suna's great-great grandfather's time a terrible plague swept through the valleys they called home. The ruling Taisho Lord, Sajiko, provided curing herbs and shelter for the stricken clan, saving them from extinction. The Kekkai patriarch swore an oath binding himself and his descendents to serve as guardians and advisors to the Taisho clan in repayment for Sajiko's generosity.

Several millennia passed and the Kekkai still upheld their bond with impeccable honor and devotion. Commander Ushi Kekkai, father to an unprecedented set of youkai twins, trained both of his children equally and without prejudice to gender.

Suna looked at the simple stone band on her right hand. The ring had no outward marking, but the amethyst coloring seemed to shift subtly if you studied it closely. Thinking of her father always made her stare at his final gift, as if his face would emerge from the smoky crystal and smile at her.

Sighing, she dunked her head under the surface to banish her melancholy thoughts in a wash of pleasant heat.

* * *

He was not alone.

A single brow raised when he saw the female leaning against one of the pool's bordering stones. Her long hair was loosened from its customary braid and trailed into the heated water, rippling with feathery motions under the surface. Shadows were visible beneath her closed eyes, telling of the exhaustion that had caused her to doze off. The warm water made her normally pale skin look flushed; the rosy complexion flowed across her cheeks and under the stark black demon marks. Her slightly parted lips mumbled something in her sleep.

He frowned. She had not exhibited this much fatigue earlier.

"Captain?" Irritation flickered across his mind at her lack of response. He moved closer.

She started to fidget, her brow wrinkling the amethyst moon on her forehead. Gripped by her nightmare, she whimpered.

He froze. Surprise pierced through his mask of indifference, making his golden eyes widen. In the over three hundred years he had known her, the taiyoukai had never heard Suna make such a noise.

Sesshomaru stared at the dreaming woman. He could not equate the helpless sound with the proud and competent warrior he knew. He crouched down on the edge of the heated pool to see her closer.

"….no…."

His sharp ears picked up the whispered plea.

"….no don't…"

A crystal tear streaked from the corner of her black-tipped eye.

Sesshomaru felt the faint stirrings of concern gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Suna was _crying_?

"Captain!" he barked, intending to wake her from the nightmare.

Violet eyes snapped open and she jerked so suddenly she slipped from her perch, plunging into the hot spring's depths.

Reaching out in reflex, Sesshomaru grabbed her flailing arm to pull her back to the surface.

Suna coughed and sputtered as water streamed down from her sodden hair. The disgraceful tears disappeared in the wash of fluid as if they had never existed. Her unfocused gaze flicked around the hot spring before landing on the crouched taiyoukai.

"My"—cough, cough—"Lord!"

His expression was half frozen between apathy and shock as he stared at her. He seemed to remember himself and released her captured elbow as she gained footing on the spring's sandy bottom.

Now that most of the liquid had been expelled from her lungs, Suna looked around. Concern drew her brows into a frown. "Where is Iko?"

Sesshomaru blinked at her tone.

"He should be with you, my Lord—has something happened?" Immediately she was alert, stretching her senses out to detect any source of danger.

Reassured by her more familiar behavior, the taiyoukai relaxed imperceptibly. "The castle is not under attack. I had wished to bathe in private, but I ended up saving you from drowning yourself instead."

Her cheeks flamed crimson as she dropped her gaze. Suddenly she noticed the extent of her exposure and dropped down into the water, her face burning even more. "Forgive me, my Lord. I am not…dressed properly."

A silvery brow rose. Suna had never been shy around him before, it tickled the mischievous streak he kept hidden to outsiders. Granted he had never seen her unclothed before, but the taiyoukai was by no means a virgin. A tiny smirk pulled at his lips. "I should hope not," he said dryly. "Otherwise you would track water through the halls."

He watched in faint amusement as her face blushed purple.

"I am sorry to keep you from your bath, my Lord. I am late assigning guard details. Please, excuse me."

With that she vanished from the water, saving herself the humiliation of walking out of the pool completely naked. Sesshomaru heard her snatching up a towel and her clean uniform. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see a flash of pale skin before the black cloth slid into place.

"Captain," he called after her.

Suna turned primly, her damp hair leaving darker trails on her shirt.

"Iko will take over your duties for the next two days." He gave her a hard look. "I want you rested for when the other Lords arrive."

Her jaw tightened slightly. "Yes, my Lord."

"You may go."

She bowed before leaving.

Sesshomaru watched the guard stalk out of the chamber before shedding his clothes. Alone, he allowed himself a moment to rest. A frown tugged at his chiseled lips. He knew that Suna took her job seriously. Truth be told, the only demons who could compare in loyalty were her twin brother and Jaken. Still, it would not do to have Suna worn down when the Cardinal Lords, and potential enemies, walked through the front gates.

Golden eyes blinked lazily as the heated spring worked its magic, easing the cares of his day. Reveling in a brief moment of idleness he watched his tail float across the surface of the pool, its silken length gradually becoming darker as it soaked up the warm water. A scowl flickered behind his eyes when a disruption in the clean lines of his tail fur appeared.

Sesshomaru growled to himself. After a moment, he allowed a small smirk of satisfaction as he remembered the look on Suna's face after he hacked off part of her braid.

His thoughts sobered at the more recent memory of her wrapped in the throes of her nightmare.

He frowned.

* * *

Suna strode quickly away from the hot springs chamber, the embarrassed blush slowly fading from her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had let herself fall asleep, and then to be caught by Lord Sesshomaru himself!

_Two days off duty. Things could have been worse._

Suddenly her cheeks flamed again.

They _had_ gotten worse, she had stood naked in front of him like a harlot!

The guard woman shook her head, tossing her freshly braided hair back and forth to clear her mind.

Suna reached up her sleeve and fingered the soft clot of fur she had rescued from the dojo floor. A small secretive smile curved her lips.

* * *

AN: SWEEEEET! I got reviews and a chance to respond to them! Thank you everyone! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Every review makes me better!!

Reviewer Date Chapter Type

superberri4 2004-08-10 1 Signed

Thank you! I can't promise that all chapters will be as long as the first, but I will say that I won't end a chapter until it's ready. I've worked hard on making Suna's character plausible, I mean—look at Sess, he wouldn't settle for just anyone to watch over his stuff. I'm a nit-picker for believability.

Nature-Boy 2004-08-10 1 Signed

Thanks, . Chapters and scenes tell me when they're finished—so some may end up longer than others, but I hope to keep things on the long side. Nothing makes you depressed like waiting forever for an update and then finding it's only 2 pages long, (

Skitzoflame 2004-08-10 1 Signed

Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as much as the first, hehe

Toby Seer 2004-08-09 1 Signed

Thank you! I must apologize however, the chapter you read was meant to be a draft but gimped and wouldn't let me correct the upload until much later in the day. You beat me to the punch, so to speak, and I feel bad asking you to reread everything to see the changes. I think I managed to fix the chapter in time for the others who reviewed, so I think they're all on the same 'page'. Most alterations were minor, but I did change Kagome's choice of weapon toward the end of the chapter. My Heika suggested the change and it truly does fit better with Kagome's personality.

In answers to your questions:

1) I've tried to hint that Kagome's feelings aren't settled yet, and that her fascination with Sesshomaru has been building over a long time. Since 'time passes' scenes are generally boring, I've chosen to drop you in the middle of everything. Trust me, there is a long haul to go—for all of the characters.

2) This was brought to my attention on a re-read and I took out most if not all references to Sesshomaru's feelings toward Kagome. I agree—the original set-up was far too touchie-feelie to be in his character. The corrected chapter should be a bit more believable.

3) NO PIKE FOR ME! MUAHAHAHA! Truthfully, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	3. Hellboy2 Disclaimer Update

A Disclaimer and Voice from the Past…

I went with my hubby to see Hellboy2 this week and was struck by the curious need to wear tinfoil.

If you've read this unfinished fanfiction – you'll notice that there are disturbing similarities with some of the characters from the movie:

-Set of twins (male, female)  
-Twins are pale with white hair  
-Twins have distinctive facial markings  
-Twins are supernatural (demon vs. sidhe)  
-Twins have a semi-telepathic ability (yet to be shown in my story)  
-Dominant twin (female in my case) uses a polearm as a chosen weapon  
-Dominant twin is very focus/goal oriented  
-Second twin is more light-hearted and easy going  
-Forbidden love theme

I'm putting this disclaimer here, so that people don't get the impression that I stole these ideas from the movie.

I started writing this over 4yrs ago and have sadly let it fall by the wayside.

This isn't to say that I don't work out scenes in my head while I'm in the shower or slaughtering murlocs –

It's just that I haven't dedicated the time necessary to give this story the attention it deserves.

I have resolved that I won't release more chapters to this piece until I am sure of the contents.

This may even necessitate that I edit the existing releases to ensure their integrity.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Oh, and if you are into white-haired bad-asses, go see this movie.

My hubby joked that he couldn't tell if I was more turned on by Prince Nuada or the spear he wielded, (which is saying something).


End file.
